Field-Effect Transistors (FETs) can include a range of transistor topologies in which charge carriers can flow between a source region and drain region, such as controlled by a voltage applied between a gate region and the source region. FETs can be used in analog or digital applications, such as included as a portion of a monolithic integrated circuit. In one approach, one or more FETs can be fabricated using an inorganic group IV semiconductor (e.g., silicon), or using a compound semiconductor (e.g., groups III-V, or II-V). Inorganic semiconductor devices can be used for very large scale integration (VLSI), such as for complex digital systems including communications circuits, microprocessors, or memories, for example.